Letting Go LevixGhost Reader
by Roxii-chan
Summary: Oneshot Reader Insert


"When you lose a person you love so much, surviving the loss is difficult."

~Cristiano Ronaldo

"Levi…"

At the sound of the melodic voice he heard, he tossed and turned in his tangled sheets with each repetition of his name.

"Levi…"

That voice… He knew it all too well… It belonged to none other than you. The problem was, he knew it couldn't have actually been you. You were gone, long gone, and you would never come back. You couldn't.

Every day, he would start his morning with hearing your voice, and each time, he always hoped that your death was all just a dream and the sound he heard was you waking him up for the day. He hoped that he would open his eyes to see those beautiful deep (E/C) hues, framed by soft (H/C) locks.

But he didn't.

The truth was, it wasn't all a dream. Your death was all too real and he knew there was no way to get you back.

The voice he heard was always what he assumed was the ending of a dream. He wouldn't be surprised. He's been dreaming about you every night since your death, whether it was a blissful dream that ended too soon, or a nightmare that seemed to drag on and on even past the end of time. Majority of the time, it was a nightmare.

Nearly every night, it was the same. Levi would find himself reliving the memory of your end, being forced to watch it. He would start off in nothing but pure white space, seeing the delicate features of your (S/C) face. You were smiling… bright, happy… and alive.

But then it would all turn to shit. The white space, along with you, would start to fade, and he'd suddenly be outside the walls.

He would see a horde of titans, mostly aberrants. Then, he would spot you, covered in blood and mud. You were fighting them off, but there were too many, despite the many soldiers there to aid you.

As the soldiers were killed off and eaten one by one, you would lose the help you were getting. You no longer had anyone to back you up.

He tried to warn you of a titan coming up from behind, but you never seemed to hear him. When you were grabbed by it and couldn't get away, nobody was there to save you.

He wanted to go and help you, but he found that he couldn't move. The ebony-haired man couldn't even look away; something was always preventing him.

As soon as your body went limp, signifying that there was no life left in it, the scene around him faded out again. Only this time, he found himself in a once white space, drenched in nothing but blood. He would see you again, just not in your previous condition from the beginning of his dream. This time, you were slumped against a wall with your eyes wide open.

"(Y/N)?" he whispered as he approached you.

As he got closer, more and more details about you were revealed. Your clothes were still blood and mud spattered, you were limp, your skin was paled… The worst part though was the look in your eyes.

They used to be so bright, twinkling with a sort of light that could brighten even the stormiest of days. Now, they just looked… lifeless. They say that eyes are the windows to a person's soul, but these ones were now vacant. They showed that a soul no longer resided there… it had left its body behind.

Utterly distraught, he would kneel down and take you into his arms, letting all of his tears pour out from his eyes. He hugged you tight and cried until the voice he heard every morning awoke him from his dream state.

Levi sat up in his bed, rubbing his face with his scarred and lacerated hands.

"I miss you so much…" he murmured.

"I miss you too." That voice… The one he heard every morning… The one that belonged to you.

"God damn… So, it's not just my dreams… I'm fucking hearing things now." he muttered, face still buried in his hands.

"Levi… You're not hearing things… Just look up." he heard. Even though he knew this bit of information was false, he looked up from his hands and turned his head anyway. What he saw had absolutely baffled him.

There you stood, clad in your blood-stained uniform with a pellucid look to your body.

"(Y-Y/N)…" he stuttered. Once the momentary shock left his body, he quickly stood up and wrapped his arms around you, only to find that they instead went through you.

Instantly, a stark look crossed his face. It was too difficult for him to see you standing right in front of him but not be able to hold you in his arms once again.

He furrowed his brow in confusion, not quite understanding the situation.

"I don't understand… how can you be here?" he questioned you. Instead of answering him, you simply placed your hands on his arms, although he felt nothing from it but a chilling sensation on his skin.

"You need to let go." You stated. His face contorted into one of confusion again.

"I don't understand what you mean." He said.

"You're constantly letting yourself be haunted by what happened, Levi. You need to stop thinking about it and accept what happened." You explained.

"How could I!? I was _right there_! I could have saved you! If only I had tried harder…" he trailed off.

"You have to quit blaming yourself." You said.

"I can't if I'm the one to blame!" he argued.

"You aren't to blame! The titans are!"

"But I am too!" You wanted to smack some sense into him, but considering your current ghostly state, you couldn't. You knew it wasn't his fault, although he was convinced otherwise. You sighed in frustration.

"The more you overthink this, the worse you're going to feel… You know that, right?" you asked.

"I know but how can I not think about you? You were the most important thing to me…" he answered. You didn't know how to respond to the distraught man before you. But the next thing he said made you realize how much you really meant to him.

"I know I need to move on… but how could I move on from the best thing in my life?"


End file.
